Dyskusja użytkownika:Sandy97
leftCześć! Witam na mojej stronie dyskusji. Jeśli masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, prośbę lub pytanie, pisz śmiało! Proszę tylko o podpisywanie się. ' Archiwizacja c.d. Myślę, że nie trzeba tego ujednolicać. Cóż się dzieje za szkoda gdy jeden archiwizuje po X nagłówków, drugi po Y, trzeci dzieli według objętości tekstu, a czwarty w ogóle nieregularnie? W nazewnictwie różnica między .../Archiwum/ a .../Archiwum jest dosyć spora. W tym pierwszym przypadku powstaje strona "", która jest podstroną "Archiwum", która jest podstroną dyskusji użytkownika. W wariancie ze spacją jest strona "Archiwum ", która jest bezpośrednią podstroną dyskusji użytkownika. Jednakże jak już wcześniej wspominałem wszystko powinno zależeć od tego, kto to używa. 10:01, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sandy97 Proszę pomóż mi!! Chcę wiedzieć jak się robi nowe kategorie oraz wierzę taką jak ty masz. Czy trzeba być administratorem lub biurokratorem jak ty, żeby mieć takie coś? Czy trzeba być poprostu zwykłym użytkownikiem? No i tamto z tym komornikiem to było przypadkowo. I jeszcze jedno, jak długo czekałaś na to, żeby być administrem i biurokiem? Zmat10 10:13, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Co do skina, wielka szkoda... :( Zaraz złoże jego autorowi skargi! A co do wojny z Użytkownik:Lusiaqlq na MhWiki właśnie chciałam Ci o tym powiedzieć. No więc jak doszłam na MhWiki dodałam 11 grafik. Ona do mnie napisała, że jak dodam jeszcze jedną to mnie zablokuje i że to niby spamowanie! Kazała mi wejść na czat i tam mnie sobie podporządkowała, zablokowała mnie potem na czacie i wmówiła, że to dlatego, że na czacie jest spotkanie adminek. Po tygodniu zgłosiłam się do Kaciaka (adminki) o pomoc, bo dalej nie mogę tam wejść. Dowiedziałam się tam, że Lusiaqlq wszystkim tak groziła, ale to na każdego się uparła z czymś innym, na mnie z grafikami, a innej userce napisała, że jak jeszcze raz napisze coś co się jej nie podoba to zostanie zbanowana. No i Kaciak ją zbanowała.A wczoraj (miesiąc po tym zdarzeniu) zobaczyłam ją na czacie! Byłam już w tedy Biurokratką, Adminką i Modką Czatu na MhWiki, ale i tak się jej bałam. Napisałam jej, że nigdy jej nie wybaczę zablokowania mnie na czacie. Ona nic. Powiedziałam "''Czy ty zbanowana nie byłaś!? Przecież byłaś!", ona powiedziała, że nie, tylko długo tam nie wchodziłą, no i zobaczyłam wiadomość od niej (myślała, ze jak się nie podpiszę to nie będę wiedziała od kogo ona jest), napisała to: Hej ! Mozesz nie dodawac aż tyle grafiki ! Ze jestes modem to nie znaczy ze nie moge sie bloknac ! Na czacie powiedziała, że z tymi grafikami, to chodzi, że dodałam moje rysunki na mojego bloga tam. Założę się, że ona chciała je sobie skopiować, mnie zbanować i sama dodać te rysunki i niby, że są jej -.- Ona tak właśnie robi, kopiuje czyjeś grafiki, usuwa je, a potem sama je dodaje i niby, że są jej. No więc zobaczyłam w jej historii blokad, ze sama się odblokowała! No i zablokowała Kaciaka! Odblokowałam Kaciaka i ją zablokowałam. Ale ona znowu się odblokowała, a to tylko przez to, że Kaciak zapomniała odebrać jej uprawnień. Niestety mimo, że obie byłyśmy Modkami Czatu, Adminkami i Biurokratkami, nie mogłyśmy jej wszystkiego odebrać. To co mogłyśmy, odebrałyśmy, czyli Admiństwo i zablokowałyśmy ją na czacie i zbanowałyśmy. Niestety "odbiurokracić" jej nie mogłyśmy. A ona przez to w kółko sama się odblokowuje. Napisałam do Helpera, a on/ona kazał mi napisać na moim blogu na MhWiki o Lusiqlq i żeby się zgadzali o odebranie jej uprawnień w komach. Jak się większość zgodzi to ją "odbiurokracą". Na razie idzie dobrze, ponieważ już 6 adminiek/biurokratek/modek czatu jest za. Czyli Lusiqlq nie bedzie. :DDD Ale się cieszę. xDD :DD XDD Wiesz jak się wystraszyłam jak ją na czacie zobaczyłam? Horror. Ona jest jak Zombie! Walisz ją, a ona dalej się rusza! Ale niedługo będzie spokój:) Dostanie bana na zawsze i koniec z Lusiąqlq! No i dziękuję. Bardzo się staram by MhWiki była czytelna i bardzo dobra. A tam dużo będę się musiała napracować ponieważ niedawno trzeba było usunąć tam ranking ponieważ wszyscy tak byli nim ogłupieni, że tak za spamowali artykułu kategoriami, że horror. Np. do Spectry Vondergeist dodali po 6 razy Kategorie: Spectra Vondergeist, Speccia, Duchy. Już to naprawiłam, ale to na razie tylko jeden artykuł. A jest ich +200 i każdy jest za spamowany -.- Nigdy nie zapomnę o Simspedii!!! :*** ♥ xDD A co do GetImagesów to wystarczyło by, że byś mi przekowiowała od The Sims Wiki wszystkie obrazki do: *Szablon:GetPetTraitCat *Szablon:GetMedievalTraiImage I jest jeszcze więcej, ale wystarczy, że do tych obrazki przekopiujesz. I jest spoko, ja resztę zrobię z przyjemnością. Wchodzisz w edycję tych GetImagesów i tam masz np. Evil = i kopiujesz to File:Trait_Evil.png i w nowej karcie wpisujesz sims.wikia.com/wiki/ i po /wiki/ wklejasz. Potem tak wszystkie robisz. Tylko jak te obrazki kopiujesz to pamiętaj '''że one muszą mieć polskie nazwy, inaczej nie wejdą. W tych GetImagesach potem zamieniasz angielskie nazwy cech ana polski i żeby wyglądało to tak: |Zły = Plik:Cecha_zły.png. Oczywiście te ze zwykłymi cechami już zrobiłam. Ty zrób mi, proszę:}}, to o średniowiecznych cechach i cechach zwierzaków. Ja potem zobaczę jakie jeszcze są do zrobienia. Ale te krótkie to sama mogę zrobić. A co do akcesorii to oki, ściągnę je. Będę mieć oryginalne tylko Rezydencje i Ogrody i Mode z H&M. A w Simsach1 u mnie nie ma żadnego Filipa Anybodego. A otoczenie z Bellą mam. Nawet mam jedną rodzinkę, którzy są jej sąsiadami z naprzeciwka. Zdaję mi się... że The Sims Ci się spieprzyło tak jak mi kiedyś The Sims 2 przez boolProp i Objects Error. A może masz jakiegoś wirusa do The Sims? Pobierałaś może coś? Ja jeszcze nie próbowałam, bo wg mnie w The Sims jest już dość dużo ciuchów bez tych z neta i wszystkie są moim zdaniem nawet ładne.xD I popatrz jakie te Simsy są. Wszystkie się psują, nawet jedynka. :/ Ja się założę, że to przez to, że EA się wpieprzyło Maxisowi! Ja bym ich odprawiła i tyle.xD ---- Cześć to znowu ja Mam do ciebie jeszcze pare pytań na temat simsów i simspedii. Czy to prawda, że na jednym komuterze może grać tylko jedna część simsów np.: The Sims i dodatki, bo słyszałam taką plotkę, że tak? Jak stałaś się biurokiem (administrem to wiem)?Zmat10 11:40, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Hmmm... a pomożesz mi? Nie za bardzo rozumiem jak to się robi (chodzi mi o grafikę na medal). No dobrze, a teraz jak się głosuje na inne np.: artykuły? Zmat10 13:29, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Podpisy Napisałas, że w pewnych artykułach umieszczam podpisy. Mogłabys mi powiedzieć, o jakie artykuły chodzi? Aaaa. Więc to o to chodziło. Najmocniej przepraszam. Obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy. Prośba o usunięcie (kolejna) Sandy prosiłbym cię o usunięcie strony Sonia Grisby. Ta Simka to tak naprawdęTori Kimura. Adul11 (dyskusja) 13:44, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Widziałam, że jest jakieś głosowanie tylko nikt się nie podpisał! :O Zmat10 14:05, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Sandy! Hej,gdy patrzę na twój profil widzę niektóre ciegiełki których nie ma. A chciała bym cię o coś spytać. Skąd masz te cegiełki i jak je zdbyć?? Jeśli zawracam ci głowe to nie odpowiadaj na to pytanie ale jak masz czas to napisz ok? Pozdrawiam Jasmina400 14:07, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Nie rozumiem tego jak się wkleja ,wiem każdy wie jak to się robi ale ja jakoś tego wogule nie pojmuję. Tylko gdzie to wkleić i jak?Jasmina400 14:42, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Cegiełka Na początku chcę Ci pogratulować tego, że jesteś tak na Simspedii lubiana (trudno się dziwić dlaczego). Z Twojej dyskusji wyszły dwa archiwa, a po jednym dniu już ile masz zapełnionej dyskusji ;). Chciałam się jednak zapytać czy mogę wziąć sobie cegiełkę szablon, że więcej czasu spędzam na Simspedii niż graniu w Simsy ''(za''pomniałam nazwy).' Obcego 2 jeszcze nie obejrzałam. Teraz na razie oglądam baaardzo stare kino np. ''Brzdąca ''czy ''Gabinet doktora Caligari (polecam o ile nie będą Cię nudzić). Pozdrawiam 16:04, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) No ja wczoraj widziałam na stronie S:GNM, że jest jakieś głosowanie, ale nikt się nie podpisał i wziął moją grafikę, którą zrobiłam niedawno. Zmat10 07:29, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Chyba masz rację. No i jeszcze pytanko, czy na każdym Windows'ie (nie wiem jak się to piszę) można mieć każdą część the sims? Zmat10 09:30, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Ja mam Windows 2007, więc będą działać wszystkie? Zmat10 10:44, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Sandy, skąd ściągnęłaś The Sims 1?Agatamir2002 11:02, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Lusiaqlq przepadła, helper "odbiurokracił" ją. Mam już ją z głowy. Teraz się nie odblokuje. A co do odznak to są oki. Przecież ja jakoś nie zauważyłam, żeby ktoś się nimi ogłupił. A ty tak? Mi się podobała wypowiedź na MhWiki Kaciaka. Powiedziała, że ona lubi patrzeć na swoje odznaki i przypominać sobie ile zrobiła dla MhWiki. Mnie na Simspedii najbardziej denerwują Ci nowi użytkownicy. Znaczy, niektórzy są dobrzy, ale inni... Już zwróciłam uwagę dwóm dziewczyn, poprawiły się. Z jedną niestety musiałam się trochę pokłócić ale teraz jest oki:) Chodzi mi o złe wstawianie spacji. Ale one się poprawiły, a nadal ktoś takie błędy popełnia. Nie chcę mu nawet uwagi zwracać. Mam dosyć tego, że zwracasz komuś uwagę, a on się z tobą za to kłóci. I szkoda, że nikt tu na czat nie wchodzi :( Na MhWiki wszyscy na czacie siedzą i jest tam fajnie. Wszyscy są przyjaźni i w ogóle. A Simsy1 ściągnęłam z darkwarez. To forum na którym są linki do downloadu. Niestety link jest już zablokowany... :( Nie wiem o co im chodzi :/ Poszukam dla Ciebie jeszcze jednego takiego. Tabela w artykule o jednorożcu wygląda dobrze. To u Ciebie musi być coś nie tak... :/ Dzięk :) 07:08, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Ja nie zauważyłam, żeby ktoś się ogłupił tymi odznakami. Ale głupie jest to, że niektórzy dodają po 1000 kategorii do jednego artykułu, a leżą takie bez kategorii. Ostatnio takie s kategoryzowałam. A co do komputera, to będziesz miała nowy? xD Ej i... jest coś o czym musisz (choć nie wiem czy chcesz) wiedzieć. Ale nie moge Ci na dyskusji napisać. Kiedy możesz na czat wejść? Tam bym Ci na privie napisała... ale ta wiadomość Cię raczej nie ucieszy :( Pytanie Mam pytanie: Jaki jest kod galerii z przyciskiem "Więcej" jeśli mogę? Jutka64 14:02, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) Sandy, pobrałam The Sims 1 z chomikuj.pl, ale zawsze jak chcę uruchomić gre, pojawia sie ,,Włoż płytę do napędu a następnie naciśnij ok." Co mam z tym zrobić? Agatamir2002 16:19, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) Wejdź na czat, oki? Ja wejde na czat za godzinkę, oki? 18:13, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) a o której będziesz mieć net na komputerze? 19:21, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) Da sie poczekać. To nic ważnego (aż tak). :) 19:35, kwi 17, 2012 (UTC) Nie, ja tak na serio nie odchodzę. Jeszcze raz stworzę kiedyś taka notkę, ale tylko po to stworzyłam tą i stworze następną, żeby sprawdzić reakcję innych. Jak mogłaby mi się znudzić Simspedia? Kocham ją i dużo serca wkładam w każda moja edycję... ♥ To raczej Monster High Wiki mi się szybko znudzi... xD Nie no, pobędę tam jeszcze jakieś kilka lat. Ale tu zostanę jak tylko długo będę mogła. A profila część usunęłam, bo jak to czytam to trochę dziwne mi się wydaje "Witam, jestem Maddie"... Trochę głupio to brzmi. :/ Tera będę profil na nowo tworzyć. Chcę wstawić wersję mnie w Simsach.^^ Też Cię lubię:) Właśnie... miałam stworzyć złotą liste na profilu. A po za tym zobacz mój profil na MHWiki. Hi hi.xD Tylko się nie śmiej. Ps. Wiesz, że Simspedia jest polecaną strona w gazetce MHWiki? :P Link.^^ Cześć! Jestem RainbowDash2001 i jestem nowa (jak widzisz po moim profilu). Chcę wiedzieć jak mogę kożysrtać z Simspedii. Już mam z jedną użytkowniczką kontakt (Zmat10), ponieważ to moja dobra przyjaciółka i trochę mi pomaga, ale radziła mi skorzystać z twoich rad, które dajesz po simspedii. Powiedz mi jak można robić wierzę i szablony itp.RanibowDash2001 16:10, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) Złota lista, to taka lista użytkowników których bardzo lubisz :3 A ze mną możesz obgadywać kogo chcesz.:) EA zwłaszcza. I jak myślisz? Nic nie odpisali -.- A co do zaprzyjaźnienia MHWiki i Simspedii to to nawet realne. Otóż już kilka użytkowniczek z MHwiki tutaj jest (mało działają, ale są i lubią tą wiki). Są m.in. Draculaura123, Cresent01, Clawdeena Lucia Wolf, SpectraVonVon123 i jeszcze ktoś też chyba jest.. nie pamiętam.xD Ale raczej nie podoba się to dwóm użytkowniczką (nie muszę chyba mówić jakim -.-). A słuchaj, mój wychowawca w kółko gubi klucz od mojej klasy. I wczoraj znowu zgubił (raz nawet nie zauważyła, że ma klucz w kieszeni i włożył go potajemnie na lekcji do dziennika i było "Ooo, słuchajcie, znalazłem klucz! Był w dzienniku, kto by pomyślał" - ten mój wychowawca -.-), a na przerwie dziewczyny (chłopacy oczywiście na dupach usiedzieć nie mogą, muszą w kółko skakać, jak takie dzieci. -.-) sobie w klasie siedzą (ja też - bo też jestem dziewczyną.xD) i wchodzi Niewiadomski (jego nazwisko mówi samo za siebie, (to ten mój wychowawca jakby co)) i mówi Nie musicie się bać! Odnalazłem klucz! Teraz możecie spokojnie wyjść na przerwę. Ja nie mogłam! He he! To było dobre. Ten dziad ogólnie jest szczery. Raz taki jeden takiego kota puszczał (nagranie miauczącego kota) telefonem i my się śmiejemy, a ten się wkurza i Z czego wy się śmiejecie!?. My tak ogólnie się od czasu do czasu śmiejemy się z niczego, żeby go wkurzyć.xD On i tak nam nic nie zrobi. Ale to kretyn. Za to, że na początku roku, chłopacy zmasakrowali sufit w klasie on, najpierw kazał się przyznać sprawcą (groził, że jak się nie przyznamy to nie pozwoli nam jechać z panem od muzyki na kajaki (tak Sława ma wielkie jezioro, szkoda tylko, że to jezioro zajmuje 3/4 Sławy, przez co to małe miasto, ale przyjeżdżają do nas na wakacje z Berlina)) to oni się przyznali przed wychowawczej, a na wychowawczej Niewiadomski się DARŁ NA DZIEWCZYNY! za to, że ich nie upilnowałyśmy!!! On myśli, że my nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty, tylko latać za chłopakami i ich niańczyć! Normalnie żal mi go. Chłopacy sobie na lekcjach mogą robić co chcą. 2 lata temu chłopacy na początku roku szkolnego to wywiesili w klasie: Pani Marek ma downa! Tego nie pisał Kacper Hes, tylko Jakub Malcher To Tego nie pisał Kacper Hes, tylko Jakub Malcher, to dopisał jakże mądry autor kartki. -.- On myślał, że nikt się nie skapnie. Z tym Pani Marek, to to, że Niewiadomski ma tak na imię. I Niewiadomski tego nie zauważył, dopóki mu jedna dziewczyna nie powiedziała.xD A ten Malcher to ten głupek co mi zdjęcia na Facebooku i Nk komentuje "budyń". On po prostu w budyniu jest zakochany. A i jeszcze jedna historyjka z cebulą (J.Malchrem) i Niewiadomskim: Cebula wyciągnął na lekcji termos z gorącą wodą i zupkę w proszku. Niewiadomski na to: Kubusiu, nie gotuj na lekcji, dobrze? Ja wiem, że nie mamy u nas w szkole warunków do przygotowywania ciepłych posiłków, ale proszę cię, ugotuj sobie i swoim kolegą zupkę na przerwie, dobrze?. Cebula: Dobra. A na przerwie bierze miseczki, ten termos, zupkę w proszku i sztućce i... idzie do kibla gotować -.-" Otworzył stołówkę w kiblu męskim -.-" Nie musisz komentować. xD Ej, a znalazłam do Simsów 3 Master Kontrolera. Chcesz linka? Okej, kiedy będziesz mogła? Ja nie wiem kiedy. Mam prze rypane! Po tem Ci o tym opowiem teraz nie mam czasu sorry! Cegła Cześć Sandy, mam pytanie. Jak stworzyć własną cegiełkę do wieży? Z góry dzięki. :) [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Czat Hejka, Sandy, przeczytałaś ostatnie wiadomości ode mnie? Może sobie na czacie w week pogadamy, co? : Wiesz, no ja.. noo... nie wiem! Wiem za to, że pewnie użytkownik Trojanin z "chatu" Nonsensopedii wie. 13:48, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) IRC - Zapis rozmów Exe19 Zna się ktoś tu na MediaWiki? szaszlyk Król przecież tu jest Emdegger Artur Emdegger Exe: język czy interfejs? Emdegger z czym przychodzisz? |<-- bamip has left freenode (Quit: Wikia webchat: http://irc.wikia.com/) Exe19 Użyszkodniczka Sandy97 poprosiła mnie bym się dowiedział jak sprawić by Simspedia (PL) miała takie "rameczki" przy kategoriach jak The Sims Wiki (EN). Emdegger masz dokładnie gdzieś te prośbę? Emdegger daj link Exe19 Prośba: http://pl.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Exe19?redirect=no#MediaWiki_i_kolory Exe19 "Rameczka" : http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_Wiki Artur21 ke? Artur21 aaa, chwila. framuga afk ZentroXenon Afk ZentroXenon is away: Za jakiś czas... Artur21 kurwa, to się musi tak długo ładować? Artur21 Exe19: Monaco macie skórkę? Emdegger Exe: to nie jest sprawa MediaWiki Emdegger żaden komunikat nie ustawia kolorów Exe19 Artur21: A gdzie się tego dowiem? Artur21 Exe19: matko boska, w preferencjach. Artur21 Emdegger: niekoniecznie. Emdegger mogę ustawić opcję okna edycji, mogę zmienić opcje uploadów, zapisy w preferencjach, rozbudować strony specjalne -->| Princess_Sandra (~Sandra@089174048098.atnet.vx.pl) has joined #nonsensopedia Artur21 w MW idzie ustawiać kolory adminów, więc można zmieniać kolory wszystkiego teoretycznie. Emdegger tsak Artur21 wydaje mi się, że to będzie któryś plik .css. Emdegger ale nie surowym MediaWiki Artur21 w przestrzeni MediaWiki. Emdegger tylko takim CSS Emdegger Ostatnie zmiany.CSS Emdegger o ten Ci chodzi Emdegger ale podstawą nie jest tu MW Emdegger tylko CSS Artur21 Emdegger: MediaWiki:Monobook.css botek http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monobook.css Artur21 no, nie w tej wersji akurat. Exe19 Właściwie nie wiem o co chodzi, bo to wymysł wspomnianej użytkowniczki. -->| Kierowca_ (~Grzesiek@ajl153.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) has joined #nonsensopedia =-= Kierowca_ is now known as Grzeeesiek |<-- Kierowca has left freenode (Disconnected by services) Exe19 Zostałem wysłany tyko by szie dowiedzieć, czy i jak dodać te ramaczki. Artur21 Emdegger: ta strona odpowiada za to, że mamy NonVectora zamiast Monobooka, więc da się teoretycznie zmienić pewne rzeczy. Artur21 Exe19: jestem znawcą HTMLa i CSSa, aczkolwiek nie wiem, gdzie co i jak zmienić. Artur21 popytaj na Wikii. -->| Maaska (~Asiaa@83.1.196.243) has joined #nonsensopedia Emdegger to na pewno nie jest sprawa samego interfejsu Grzeeesiek re Maaska re Artur21 Exe19: albo pozostaje pytać ich, jak to zrobili. Emdegger tylko kompatybilność CSS i MW daje możliwość nanoszenia takich zmian, jeśli muszą być przez MW Artur21 w sensie tych z angielskiej wersji waszej wiki. Emdegger to jest do technicznych typowych pytanie Artur21 Emdegger: mi się wydaje, że to jest możliwe, patrząc na różnice. Emdegger no i do tego oprócz napisania komunikatu potrzebny jest na pewno jakiś skrypt Exe19 Prośba poboczna: Wspominaliście coś o kolorowaniu nicków - jak choć to się robi? Artur21 Exe19: MediaWiki:Ostatnie zmiany.css i MediaWiki:Ostatnie zmiany.js. botek http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Ostatnie_zmiany.css Emdegger Vae napisał skrypt w CSS i zagnieździł go w komunikatach botek http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Ostatnie_zmiany.js Artur21 tak to działa. Emdegger o tu właśnie, gdzie linkuje Ci Artur Exe19 Dziękuję! Emdegger bez skryptu jednak nie ruszysz Artur21 CSS robi za styl, JS za implementację. Emdegger Exe: łap optdexa Artur21 Exe19: w sprawie tej kategorii, czy tam ramki, idź do tych, co ją zrobili, albo do Wikii. Artur21 w sensie, do pomocy. Emdegger i pokaż technicznemu wszystkie linki Artur21 o, albo optdex Ci zrobi. Emdegger zobacz nasz skrypt, ale nie wiem, czy on Cie wiele pomoże Artur21 optdex się na tym zna. Emdegger zagadaj optdexa Artur21 ale w kwestii kategorii udałbym się jeszcze do nich, to nie musiałby się optdex trudzić. Artur21 bo w końcu jak mają sposób, to przekopiowanie nie jest trudne. Artur21 albo poszukaj samemu. Emdegger nie, spokojnie może spytać Artur21 Emdegger: raczej mu odpowiedzą. Artur21 a Ci z Wikii mogą nie wiedzieć dokładnie. Emdegger ale na Nonsie raczej gotowca nie znajdzie Artur21 w końcu raczej zajmują się czym innym. Emdegger Exe: mogę Ci polecić helpera dobrego Emdegger który Ci szybko odpowie Exe19 Aaaa-ha, czyli co musiałbym Sandy97 na temat tego wszystkiego wyłożyć? |<-- Milenden has left freenode (Ping timeout: 244 seconds) Emdegger ma nick Sovq Emdegger zreferuj dokładnie mu całą sprawę, daj linki do dyskusji etc. Emdegger on Ci odpowie najlepiej jak można na pewno, a jeśli nie, to szybko da komuś kompetentnemu Maryskaa łapie Artur21 no, Sovq. Artur21 Exe19: powiedz jej po prostu, że musisz iść popytać. Maryskaa Cześć. Emdegger no i chyba wyczerpaliśmy z naszej strony temat Exe19 Dobrze. Czy na radzie to już wszystko - tzn. mogę już skopiować dyskusję, by ją Sandy ( i innym z Simspediii) udostępnić do pogłowienia się nad tym? Emdegger najpierw wbij mu na dyskusję Emdegger poczekaj na odpowiedź Exe19 *Jej. Artur21 Exe19: możesz napisać własnymi słowami. Emdegger widzę, że chyba chcą do Ciebie natychmiast Artur21 ja bym napisał, że musisz się przejść do kolegów z angielskiej, popytać i tyle. Artur21 że to trochę potrwa. Emdegger idź i do angoli, i do Sovqa Artur21 no, a im powiedz, że musisz się zapytać. Artur21 w końcu żaden admin nie jest mistrzem we wszystkim. Artur21 w ogóle, rozważcie, czy to rzeczywiście jest wam potrzebne. Emdegger powodzenia życzymy Maryskaa cześć Tomta1 Artur21 to też jest sprawa tego, czy warto się trudzić po to, by uzyskać taki efekt. Exe19 Dziękuję bardzo za wskazanie Drogi. W razie czego wrócę. Artur21 z perspektywy zwykłego usera to raczej nie ma znaczenia. Artur21 Exe19: spoko, udanego. ;> Emdegger wróć, jak wyczerpiesz tamte drogi Emdegger nasza pomoc raczej technicznie jest żadna Emdegger raczej możemy Cię pokierować Czyli, jeśli już się za to weźmiemy to szykuje się coś naprawdę potężnego. Zaletą jest tego to, że to, co zrobimy z tym "dyngsem" będzie też fundamentem dla innych "dyngsów". 14:35, kwi 20, 2012 (UTC) Al Simhara Wszystko gotowe, możesz usunąć brudnopisy. Jak się podoba? [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] Cześć! To ja Zmat10. Jak obiecałam, że napiszę parę kawałów. Pomyślałam że lepiej napisać o postaciach, które już były w kawałach (to niemiłe, gdy ktoś cię obgaduje i wymyśla o tobie kawały). Najpierw blondynki (parę kawałów możesz znać, ale ja napiszę wszystkie, które znam): #Dlaczego papier toaletowy jest mądrzejszy od blądynki? Bo papier toaletowy wie, że aby żyć trzeba się rozwijać! #Dlaczego blądynka nieumie napisać 11? Bo nie wie, która jedynka ma być pierwsza! #Dlaczego blondynka kompie się z otwartymi drzwiami? Bo nie chce aby ktoś podglądał ją przez dziurkę od klucza! #Jak blądynka robi dżem? Obiera pączki! #Dlaczego blądynka krąży wokoło wanny? Bo szuka wejścia! O Jasiu: #Jasiu mówi do mamy: - Mamo, tata powiesił się na strychu! Mama biegnie na strych i nikogo tam nie widzi i mówi do Jasia: - Jak ty możesz własną matkę straszyć! A Jasiu na to: - Prima Aprilis, tata powiesił się w piwnicy! #Tata wysłał Jasia po piwo a na to Jaś: -Dobrze tato. Więc Jasio przeszedł do sklepu. -Po proszę piwo. -Ile masz lat? I gdzie twoja legitymacja? Jasio przestraszony biegnie do taty i mówi: -Tato ta pani się mnie zapytała ile mam lat i gdzie moja legitymacja! -To powiedz jej tak: mam 32 lata 2 dzieci zona jest w szpitalu a legitymacja mi wpadła do kanału. Więc Jasio idzie do sklepu i potyka się przez kamień i mówi: -Mam 2 latka 32 dzieci legitymacja jest w szpitalu i zona mi wpadła do kanału. #Jasio przychodzi ze szkoły. -Mamo! Nasz nauczyciel jest bez rozumu! -Dlaczego?- pyta mama. -Ciągle nas o coś pyta. Zmat10 07:58, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Sandy zostajesz! Nadałam Ci na nowo uprawnienia! Jesteś tu i koniec. Nie przejmuj się Exe19, okej? Błagam Cię, zostań chociaż dla mnie! Sandy! Sanduś! Dlaczego ty nam takie rzeczy robisz? Dlaczego szarpiesz kłami rękę, która Cię mianowała? Dlaczego postawiłaś sobie nielogiczne ultimatum, że albo odejdę ja albo ty? Prosimy, wróć do nas. Jesteś niezwykle aktywnym użytkownikiem, twoje odejście z pewnością nie pomoże Simspedii. Ja jestem w stanie (prawie) całkowicie Ci wybaczyć, lecz czy ty jesteś w stanie wybaczyć mi? Z błaganiem 11:00, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Sanduniu (wiem, że nie lubisz tego określenia) powiem krótko. Bez Ciebie Simspedia nie ma sensu. Wróć i czyń swoją powinność jako adminka i biurokratka. [[Użytkownik:Wojtexxx7|'Wojtexxx7']] :Oczywiście, że zgoda! *ściska* Sandy! Wedle obietnicy, zostawiam najszczersze podziękowania za stworzenie podpisu :-) Szablon Mogę wziąć do wieży cegiełki: Lubię psy, koty, konie? Pozdrawiam 14:14, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) PS Dzięki za umieszczenie mnie na Złotej Liście :D Dzięki Dzięki za pozwolenie i wyjaśnienie :D. Złotą Listę zaraz zrobię, ale raczej nie będę robiła Czarnej, bo mogłabym kogoś urazić, a tego wolę uniknąć. Pozdrawiam 17:28, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki za umieszczenie mnie na Złotej Liście. :) Agatamir2002 17:33, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Zainstaluj jak tamte mody na umiejętności :) World Tool Mam problem z narzędziem Stworz Świat. Jak chciałam uruchomić, wyskoczyło mi: Nie znaleziono danych z gry The Sims 3. Narzędzie The Sims 3: Stworz Świat - Beta może nie działać prawidłowo. Nie wiem, co z tym zrobić, a gra jest cały czas zainstalowana. Nie wiesz czasem, co to może być? --Albina von roth 11:50, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) Ale ja wcale nie jestem głupia. To dziadek mówił o tych pieniądzach.--Albina von roth 13:40, kwi 25, 2012 (UTC) Hej Sandy! Ostatnio pozwoliłam sobie troszeczkę zmodyfikować Szablon:Historie graczy. Zaokrągliłam tylko lekko rogi, nie gniewasz się? Mogę też coś takiego zrobić z Szablon:Teorie? I jak tam Twój Master Controller? Już działa? Ja ostatnio go siostrze ściągnęłam. Dużo z nim zabawy i myliłam się - on jest jednak po polsku. Czyli łatwy do zrozumienia, ma mnóstwo opcji, ja na razie tylko te z Simami testowałam, do tego chyba 4, bo komputer mojej siostry tak strasznie się tnie :/ I znalazłam ostatnio stronę Hal Breckenridge/Historie graczy no i ja jeszcze nie znalazłam Sima 'Hal Breckenridge', w jakiej on jest grze? Nie ma tu nawet strony 'Hal Breckenridge'. Admin Sandy, jak zrobić głosowanie na Administratora? Mam już ponad 300 edycji, 37 obrazów i bardzo chcę zostać Adminem po to, żeby było ich więcej, bo wiesz, ostatnio jakaś moda na wandal Agatamir2002 12:20, kwi 27, 2012 (UTC)i. Sandy, Ty mi zrób, bo ja jakoś tego nie pojmuję. Agatamir2002 14:07, kwi 27, 2012 (UTC) Sandy mam już ponad 350 edycji i chcę zostać Adminem. Czy już mogę? Czy jeszcze trochę mam poczekać?Zmat10 14:47, kwi 27, 2012 (UTC) Okey, na maila Ci wyślę. To co Ci wyślę wkładasz do Dokumenty->Electronic Arts->The Sims 3->Mods (folder "Mods" sama musisz utworzyć), potem tworzysz w tym "Mods" folder "Package" i tam go wrzucasz. Potem w grze klikasz na ziemi i wybierasz Nraas.../Master Controller. I masz Master Controllera. A co do tego Szablon:Historie graczy to podoba Ci się jak go zaokrągliłam? Planuje też zrobić dla nich nowe obrazki, mogę? Najpierw bym Ci je pokazała jakby co.XD A mogę jeszcze inne szablony tak zaokrąglić? Krowokwiat To nie jest wymysl, u mnie krowokwiat NAPRAWDE padl z glodu. Sandy, nie mam nic złego do Ciebie dla tego że nie zagłosowałaś na mnie, ale po prostu jak ostatnio odwiedzałam stronę: "Jak zostać Administratorem?" było napisane, że wystarczy 350 edycji. Usuwanie Sandy czy możesz usunąć mój post na blogu?[[Użytkownik:Zmat10|Zmat10 08:18, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC)]] Dzięki! Zmat10 08:24, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Fajnie, że zaokrąglone szablony Ci się podobają. :) Obrazki postaram się zrobić jak będę miała czas (ostatnio mam go b. mało). A inne szablony już zaokrąglam. To szybko idzie, wystarczy wpisać polecenie border-radius:(liczba)px . A Master Controller na pewno Ci się spodoba! :D O które szablony chodzi? Te Life States? Mogę je zrobić ale potrzeba mi trochę czasu... chyba ostatnio za dużo aż wziełam na siebie. Ej, a może zmienimy tak, żeby były jasno niebieskie szablony (np ten na głównej, ten od powitania)? Wg mnie tak będzie dużoo ładniej. Zielony i żółty są przereklamowane. The Sims 4 Znalazłam na The Sims wiki (angielskiej Simspedii) ten artykuł. Użytkownicy piszą w tym artykule, co chcą mieć w The Sims 4. Zrobisz taki artykuł na Simspedii? Ja bym zrobiła, ale ty piszesz lepsze artykuły i ogólnie się bardzo ,,rozpisujesz''"'' (wiesz, o co chodzi). :Takie coś już mamy : Klik! Pozdrawiam 11:11, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) :Ps. Pomóż! Nie umiem się zarejestrować na TheSims3.com. W ,,kod seryjny'' trzeba wpisać kod seryjny do ,,trójki''? I o co chodzi z tym awatarem? Trzeba podać nazwę jakiegoś pliku? : Albinę zbanowałam, ;) Ona może myśli, że jej wiki jest fajna, żal. Ha ha ha! A wieżę, jasne, zrobię. :D Hej! Ostatnio popatrzyłam na profil Draculaury Toralei z MHW. Niestety, ma twój avek. Link: http://pl.monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Draculaura_Tolarei Jeśli pomogłam, dziękuję. Clawdeena Lucia Wolf 14:52, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) GNM Edytowałam szablon gnm. Mogłabyś sprawdzić czy dobrze to zrobiłam? Czy opis może być? Postanowiłam zrobić to sama, bo nie chciałam Cię obciążać. Pozdrawiam 16:10, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) O jeju bardzo przepraszam Sandy97 ! Zapomnałam że to ty masz ten avek ! na prawdę przepraszam ! zmienię jutro OK ? (dziś nie mam czasu ;( ) Pozdrawiam Tak, pomogły i to bardzo :) Pisałam też według Twojego opisu grafiki z jednorożcem. Pozdrawiam 17:20, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Przepraszam, że w ciągu dlaszym zamęczam, lecz Draculaura Toralei nadal nie zmienia nicka, kiedy zobaczyłam ją na czacie, myślałam, że to Ty. Proszę, zrób coś z tym.Clawdeena Lucia Wolf 15:25, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Wróć!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sandy, błagam, wróć!!!!!! Przepraszam!!!!!!!!!!! To wszystko moja wina!!!!! Nie potrzebnie zaczynałam kłótnię, błagam, WRÓĆ!!!!!!!! Jeżeli ja Ci przeszkadzam i już mnie nie lubisz to odejdę, ale błagam TY ZOSTAŃ!!!! Sanduś! Przepraszam za wszystko! To kopiowanie z Simspedii na bloga było na prawdę głupie. Ale to był mój drugi blog! Pierwszego zamknęłam, ponieważ był beznadziejny. Z drugim chciałam zrobić inaczej, chciałam by był świetny. Pisałam na niego po 3, a czasem 5 notek dziennie... ale i tak nie wyszło. Nigdy więcej nie otworze bloga, przysięgam! Wiem, że się na mnie pewnie zawiodłaś, bo to Ty dałaś mi wszystkie uprawnienia. Przepraszam Sandy... Ta kłótnia byłą głupia i niepotrzebna. Jeśli odejdę, wybaczysz mi? Sandy, błagam Cię nie odchodź! Bez Ciebie i Maddie Simspedia będzie taka... pusta. Pozdrawiam 07:14, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Sandy, jak nie jesteś potrzebna? Pomyśl tylko ile rozwinęłaś i napisałaś artykułów, ile szablonów zrobiłaś. Wszyscy Cię bardzo, powtarzam BARDZO lubią i wydaje mi się, że wszyscy uważają, że jesteś potrzebna. 07:18, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, że jestem niezalogowana, ale kiedyś jak jeszcze edytowałam widziałam co zrobiłaś na Simspedii. Teraz na edytowanie nie mam czasu, ale Simspedia nie ma sensu bez Ciebie. Proszę, przemyśl to odejście. Nie odchodź Sandy prosi 91.145.188.7 08:56, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Sandy... ja nie chcę tych uprawnień jeśli Ciebie tu nie będzie. Ty mi je wszystkie nadałaś, Ty mnie zmieniłaś. Gdyby nie Ty dalej spamowałabym kategoriami. I na dodatek dalej bym kopiowała z Simspedii na bloga. Przepraszam za wszystko. Nadałabym Ci na nowo uprawnienia, ale Exe nie przywrócił mi biurokratki. Sanduś, to dzięki Tobie tu jestem. To dzięki Tobie Simspedia mnie zaciekawiła. Zainteresowałam się nią, dopiero, gdy pokazałaś mi podpis z bajerami, gdy ujrzałam na Twoim blogu śmieszne zdjęcia z gry... Sandy, bardzo Cię lubię i nie chcę, abyś odchodziła. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką... nie wiem, czy Ty mnie lubisz dalej po tym wszystkim, ale ja Cię bardzo. To wszystko prze zemnie, ja zaczęłam tą beznadziejną kłótnię... tak na prawdę nie ma nic złego w kopiowaniu od TSW, ale przypomnij sobie, po co założyli ACTA? Żeby bronić prawa autorskie. ACTA miało najpierw chronić, właśnie, jedynie Wiki. Sandy, ja też dalej tłumaczę z TSW. Ale staram się z tym ograniczać, bo staram się wnieść coś dobrego do tych artykułów. Skoro nie jesteś na mnie obrażona, to powróć proszę! Nie będę się nigdy więcej nikogo czepiać. Postaram się być lepsza, tylko proszę, WRÓĆ! Wiem, że jestem głupia i wcale nie zasługuję na moje uprawnienia. Ale jeżeli nie dla mnie, to powróć dla innych. Tak szczerze, to oni mnie chyba zabiją za to. Sandy, wróć, obiecuję, że będzie jak dawniej! Sandy, proszę, wróć też, abym znowu mogła zasnąć... na prawdę się z tym wszystkim źle czuję. Wróć do nas! Potrzebujemy Cię.. a po za tym, z Tobą jest zawsze weselej ;3 Pójdźmy na kompromis... będziemy tłumaczyć z TSW, ale obrazki będziemy się starać robić własne, dobrze? (oprócz, tych takich od duchów itp.) Ja Cię błagam!!! Proszę, wróć, jesteś moją przyjaciółką z Simspedii... Co mam zrobić abyś wróciła? Zapomnijmy o wszystkim... proszę. Tą wiadomość wysyłam Ci także na maila Sandy, wiem, że to jest nie na temat, ale mam sprawę. Maddi mi mówiła, że się strasznie pokłuciłyście. Strasznie Cię za to przeprasza i chce abyś jej wybaczyła i pogadała z nią. Wiem nie powinnam się wtrącać, ale to moja qumpela i muszę jej pomóc, więc zastanów się nad tym co Ci napisałam Sandy.... Rittap Wojtek na admina! Sandy, zagłosuj na Wojtka! Forum:Głosowania. Ale Sandy, nie możesz odejść! To nie będzie już simspedia bez ciebie! Prosze nie odchoć! P.S. Zagłosowałam aby Exe odszedł!Zmat10 13:51, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) Sandy! Zostajesz!!! Exe przywrócił Ci uprawnienia! :D A ja naprawiłam Ci profil!!! :D Zostajesz!!! Juhu!!! Wszyscy się bardzo cieszymy! :) Ps. Malinka78 na adminkę startuje. Re:Wrrrr Z tym zdjęciem to wiem.xD Tak, własnie, dodałam je wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy wiesz, łeb mnie bolał jak nie wiem i chciałam je dzisiaj usunąć - dzięki, że zrobiłaś do za mnie.<3 Cieszę się, że wiesz kto się mi za to uwagi nie zwrócił. -.-\/ A z tą główną, to powiedz dokładnie, co mam zrobić. Obok Slidera ma być "o nas" ? Ale to "o nas" to przecież mamy już "o Simspedii"... A po co ANM i GNM zamknąć w "Nagrodzoną treść" ? Będzie się w tedy, wg mnie mieszać. Wg mnie najlepiej jest tak jak jest teraz. Ale jak wolisz. A i jest jeszcze ktoś. Bo zauważyłam, że ktoś (chyba Ty) zrobił szablon OtoczeniaTS2 i je powstawiał do otoczeń z The Sims 2. No więc ja je pozmieniałam na powrót na szablon Otoczenia, mam nadzieję, że się na mnie za to nie pogniewasz. Otóż te szablony "Otoczenia TS2" mi się nie podoba ją z kilku powodów. ---- Może i jest te sto edycji. Wypadało by jednak zanim zacznie się karać za łamanie prawa te prawo innym ukazać. Co z tego, że to jest ukryte w jakimś regulaminie, skoro wewnętrzny regulamin głosowania mówi co innego i nawet do "tego głównego" nie linkuje? 12:49, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) :Dodatkowo – Czy próg 100 edycji nie jest za wysoki? Mamy 41 edytorów mających więcej niż 100 edycji w tym tylko 20 aktywnych (a niektórzy z nieaktywnych są takimi od lat). Może by obniżyć próg tak do 50/65/75/80? 13:15, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Zdjęcie jest niesamowite, według mnie powinno być grafiką na medal. W jednym ujęciu zmieściłaś ciepło niebo z lewej , zimne z prawej, księżyc i podświetlone piramidy. Brawo! :) Mam do ciebie prośbę sandy97.Jest ona związana z inną wikią niż simspedia.Pomóż mi! Tu masz tą wiki Kiedy na nią wejdziesz napisz do mnie wiadomość. PLEASE, POMÓŻ! Domonik 18:48, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Zauważyłem, że ostatnio wstawiłaś trochę zdjęć do Al Simhary. Otóż bardzo dobrze, że znalazło się tam to zdjęcie, tylko dlaczego w tytule "Mieszanka kultur"? Nie chciałem niczego przestawiać bez konsultacji z Tobą, bo mogłabyś to odebrać jako krytykę Twojego kunsztu fotograficznego. :) Co o tym sądzisz? Czat Wejdż na czat.Plissssss!!! ---- Hej, no więc ja moje Simsy z Dark Warez ściągnęłam. Mogę Ci poszukać tego linka, ale zdaje mi się, że chyba ACTA to już usunęło. Ale mogę spróbować Ci ich jeszcze poszukać. A Ty możesz mi InSimenatora do Dwójki? Na mojego maila, pamiętasz go? Przydałby mi się teraz, bo nie mogę go nigdzie znaleźć. Na moim profilu napisałam jakie dodatki mam (wszystkie prócz Czterech Pór Roku). A tak po za tym, to w ogóle przeczytałaś, to co Ci ostatnio napisałam!? Weszłabym wcześniej, ale myślałam, że Ciebie nie ma. Szkoda :( Pozdrawiam 15:09, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) Błędy Niestety ciągle. Tydzień nie grałam w 3. O tym i o tym Hej, prosiłaś o nagłówki - to masz! xD No to co do tego szablonu: mi się wydaje, że ten ze wszystkimi otoczeniami jest lepszy. Po za tym ten z otoczeniami z samej TS2 ma dużo za długi nagłówek i jest chyba aż za krótki, :/ Ale jak woli, :D Co do InSimenatora, to bardzo dziękuję. Obiecuję Ci znaleźć sensowną jedynkę, taką jak ja mam, ;D A tam w tej luce obok Slidera to wstawimy tam takie cu$, jakie mają TSW na taką jakby reklamę swojego "fanon portal".xD Ja ciągle o tym, :/ xD Kolor cegiełki Spokojnie, nie zmienię koloru, skoro dopasowałaś już kolorem :D Na sama wiesz czym mianowałem Cię adminem Sandy! No to w końcu pomożesz czy nie? Exe-rozmowa Sovq cześć, mogę zająć Ci chwilę? 9:50 Wojtexxx7 oczywiście 9:51 Sovq Rosyjski helper zwrócił mi uwagę na wiadomość, którą dostał tutaj: http://ru.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Обсуждение_участника:Kuzura jako, że Twoja nazwa użytkownika jest tam wspomniana, chciałem zapytać czy może wiesz o co chodzi? 9:52 Wojtexxx7 zaraz Ci wytłumaczę chodzi o niejakiego Exe19 jest obecny na czacie 9:53 Sovq czego dotyczy zapytanie/prośba do Kazury? 9:53 Wojtexxx7 najpierw umówił się z innym użytkownikiem, że będzie go chronił za łapówkę. teraz wszystko wyszło na jaw, ale on uważa że to żart a my chcemy mu zabrać uprawnienia biurokraty już kiedyś chcieliśmy, ale doszliśmy do porozumienia, teraz nie dojdzie kpi sobie z reszty adminów 9:55 Sovq rozumiem, w takich przypadkach mogę wycofać uprawnienia biurokraty, jeżeli reszta lokalnej społeczności, w tym głównie administratorzy, wyrażą taką wolę 9:56 Wojtexxx7 zaraz coś Ci pokażę 9:56 Sovq Jeżeli na jakieś stronie dyskusji/blogu administratorzy już wyrazili swoją opinię, daj znać 9:56 Wojtexxx7 Forum:Głosowania/Archiwum masz trochę niżej stare głosowania tam ludzie wypowiadali, że nie chcą Exe 9:59 Sovq a co znaczy "Zniesione na mocy II Pokoju Medelińskiego Ex"e"19"? 9:59 Wojtexxx7 to takie nasz porozumienie nasze* nasza wymyślona nazwa na cześć administratorki Medeline trochę głupie, ale odrobina humoru nie zaszkodzi 10:02 Sovq ok, rozumiem, dzięki. W takim razie, jeśli głosowanie się skończy a wolą większości administracji będzie chęć odebrania użytkownikowi uprawnień, możecie napisać na mojej stronie dyskusji - Dyskusja_użytkownika:Sovq - w tej sprawie 10:03 Wojtexxx7 ale wszyscy admini wyrazili zgodę dyskusja trwa już od 3 godzin i wszyscy się zgodzili a te głosowania są wygasłe 10:04 Sovq ah, widocznie zmyliło mnie to "Głosowanie trwa" w nagłówku 10:05 Wojtexxx7 najwyraźniej to jak będzie? 10:10 Sovq Mógłbyś Ty, albo inny lokalny administrator napisać odpowiednią prośbę na mojej stronie dyskusji? W ten sposób odebranie uprawnień będzie miało jasną przyczynę - w przeciwnym razie wyglądać będzie jakbym przyszedł na wiki i bez pytania odebrał komuś uprawnienia 10:11 Wojtexxx7 nie ma sprawy już piszę już napisałem 10:17 Sovq ok, dzięki 10:22 Wojtexxx7 już mu zabrałeś uprawnienia? sorry, że tak się niecierpliwię 10:30 Sovq tak, ale przez roztargnienie źle sformatowałem link, heh. Zaabsorbowało mnie dlaczego rejestr zmian uprawnień nie dodaje spacji przed słowem "oraz" 10:31 Wojtexxx7 dziękuję Ci za pomoc, administracja Simspedii jest Ci wdzięczna 10:33 Sovq nie ma sprawy - w przyszłości nie ma potrzeby pisania na dalekich rosyjskojęzycznych projektach z prośbami o wsparcie 10:34 Wojtexxx7 poprostu jedna z adminek znała rosyjski i pomyślała... a nieważne : 10:35 Sovq przy okazji - jeśli, tak jak mnie, denerwuje Cię, że rejestr pokazuje "Zablokowany na czacieoraz Biurokraci → Zablokowany na czacie" zamiast "Zablokowany na czacie oraz Biurokraci → Zablokowany na czacie" no wystarczy, że usuniesz MediaWiki:And 10:36 Wojtexxx7 O, dziękuję, mnie też to denerwowało 10:37 Sovq ok, zmykam do swoich zajęć, pozdrawiam 10:37 Wojtexxx7 cześć Hej Sandy :) Piszę do Ciebie, bo nie rozumiem jednej sprawy. Za kogo ochronę Exe przyjął łapówkę? I tak przy okazji: Twoje pliki dodawać do kategorii Pliki użytkownika Sandy97? Miłego dnia :) 06:51, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) Tak! Mi też :/ Czat już działa, :) Wejdziesz? Link Oto blog iksyzna . 14:59, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) *Malinka78 dołączył na czat. *4:43 Medeline Już działa! *4:43 Malinka78 już działa * *4:44 Medeline Jak słit. <3 *4:45 Malinka78 Maddie skąd to masz:http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120514141627/pl.sims/images/e/e4/Gównooo!!.jpg *? *4:45 Medeline Screen dla Sandy. *4:46 Malinka78 coś mi śmierdzi z tym konkursem Avr *4:46 Medeline Ej, Exe się odblokował i na 1 sekunde zablokował "-.-\/ *Ale to nie konkurs Avr! Tylko kogoś innego. *4:46 Malinka78 debil z niego i tyle *4:46 Medeline Już zbanowałam Exe na nowo. *4:47 Malinka78 na ile? *4:47 Medeline Na tyle ile mu najpierw Sandy dała - na miesiąc. *4:47 Malinka78 i dobrze *4:48 Medeline Ciekawe czy Sandy i Wojtek jeszcze wejdą *4:48 Malinka78 jeżeli to był "tylko żart" to niech teraz żałuje zrestą i tak Admin był z niego marny *mam nadzieję, że jeszcze wejdą *4:48 Medeline Specjalna:Rejestr?type=block&page=Użytkownik:Exe19 *On nie dość, że był adminem to jeszcze biurokratą "-.- *"-.-\/ *(grzywki zapomniałam.XD) *4:50 Malinka78 jak w szkole? *4:50 Medeline Głupio, zaje### jednoge z mojej klasy. *4:51 Malinka78 widziałaś bloga tego iksynza? *4:52 Medeline Nie chcę nawet. O.o *4:52 Malinka78 to się ciesz *jest ostro zboczony *4:52 Medeline Żal mi go. *4:53 Malinka78 mi też *4:53 Medeline Zaraz dokonam 2000 edycji! *4:53 Malinka78 debil to kwadratu *4:53 Medeline 1 edycja mi została.xD *4:53 Malinka78 gratulacje *to dawaj *4:54 Medeline To było do mnie!? To "debil do kwadratu" *4:54 Malinka78 co Ty *o iksynzie *4:54 Medeline 2000 edycji dokonałam w artykule o Bellci, *4:54 Malinka78 przecież Cię lubię *gratulacje *Sandy97 dołączył na czat. *4:55 Medeline Dzięki! *4:55 Malinka78 hej Sandy *4:55 Medeline Witaj ponownie Sandy. XD *4:55 Sandy97 O czym gadacie? *4:55 Medeline Dokonałam 2000 edycji.^^^ *^^ *4:55 Sandy97 d-_-b *4:55 Medeline No co? *4:55 Malinka78 i o tym jaki iksynz jest zboczony *4:56 Sandy97 Nic. Buźka :3 *O, skopiujecie? *:3 *Tylko na dyskusję, bo w tel nie zobaczę *4:56 Medeline * *4:56 Malinka78 zaraz *na dyskusję? *na pewno *4:57 Sandy97 Bez porówniania z edycjami szynki19 *Tak, na dyskusję *4:57 Medeline Szynka19, *Ja niemogę! *To było EPICKIE! *4:58 Sandy97 To drugie to liczba IQ *4:58 Medeline Ha ha ha! *4:58 Malinka78 wiesz, że to możliwe *4:59 Medeline Ej, a wiecie jaką bym chciała mieć platkietkę zamiast tego "ADMINISTRATOR" ? *4:59 Sandy97 @Malinka - tak, ta kategoria z dyskusji *Jaką? *4:59 Medeline Chciałabym miec plakietkę "ELITE VIP" *4:59 Sandy97 *4:59 Malinka78 dobre *już Sandy napisałam *5:00 Medeline xD *5:01 Sandy97 Malinka, ja chciałam rozmowę -_- *5:01 Malinka78 jaką rozmowę? *5:02 Sandy97 Waszą o Iksnyzie *(wkurzajacą jestem) *5:02 Medeline Gadałyśmy, że to zboczeniec. *5:02 Sandy97 O żal: thappicerka.blogspot.com/2012/05/szpanex-na-zote-frugo-na-dodatek-duze.html?m=1 *5:03 Malinka78 o sorry rozkojarzona dziś jestem *Rittap dołączył na czat. *5:03 Rittap hey. *5:03 Malinka78 hej Witam, Sandy. Draculaura Toralei nadal nie zmienia awatara, a ja ją z Tobą mylę! Z poważaniem, Clawdeena Lucia Wolf 14:32, maj 17, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze Oczywiście rozumiem Was. Szczerze mówiąc sama sądzę, że te uprawnienia nie są mi potrzebne. Mam tylko jedną prośbę. Mogę nadal być moderatorką czatu i mieć rollbacka? 12:10, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) PS Mogłabyś odblokować moją stronę użytkownika? Bo nie będę mogła jej edytować :) Mam prośbę Hej. Jestem z Monster High Wiki. Bardzo Cię proszę nie blokuj Draculaury Toralei na Simspedii! Ważne jest żeby to wyjasnić z nią no a nie da się gdy będzie bloknięta na wszystkich wikiach... Teraz jest na wakacjach, wróci za tydzień i wtedy to wyjaśnimy! Dziękuję Vue vie z MHW Suchaj jak wy robicie te slupki nikt mi nie powiedział . sims 2012 Ramki i CSS Widzę, że obecnie kody zielonych ramek są bardzo długie. Przykładowy kod ramki z Szablon:ANM wygląda tak: TEKST Pisanie tak długiego kodu jest niepraktyczne. Dlatego proponuję, aby kod takich ramek wyglądał np. tak: TEKST Zamiast zielona_ramka może oczywiście być coś innego. Co o tym sądzisz? Jeśli uważasz, że takie coś się przyda - odpisz na mojej stronie dyskusji, a ja napiszę co trzeba zrobić, aby dodać takie ułatwienieMoje uprawnienia nie pozwalają mi dokonać samemu takich zmian.. PiotrekDdyskusja 16:50, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) :Wystarczy wkleić div.zielona_ramka { margin-top: 10px; margin-bottom:5px; background-color: white; font-size: 100%; border: 2px solid #98D176; moz-border-radius: 0.75em; -webkit-border-radius: 0.75em; border-radius:0.75em; box-shadow: inset 0 0 7px #666666; -moz-box-shadow: inset 0 0 7px #666666; -webkit-box-shadow: inset 0 0 7px #666666; -o-box-shadow: inset 0 0 7px #666666; } :do MediaWiki:Wikia.css i''' MediaWiki:Common.css ;). :Co wskazówek - jestem samoukiem i uczę się patrząc jak inni to robią. :Co do podpisu - używałem kiedyś oszablonowanego podpisu, ale działał on wtedy tylko na wiki, na które go dodałem. PiotrekDdyskusja 18:03, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) Sandy wejdziesz na czat? 06:37, maj 24, 2012 (UTC) Podpis Nie o to mi chodziło, aczkolwiek przekonałaś mnie ;). 13:21, maj 24, 2012 (UTC) :) Super wróciłaś! I pogodziłaś się z Maddie! Jak ja Was wszystkich lubię. 12:33, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) PS Te edycje, które wycofałam były wykonane na szkolnym komputerze w dodatku na Expolerze, co wiązało się problemem z ś. Zgoda Zgoda. RE:Brak tematu 1. Mogę odebrać uprawnienia biurokraty tylko gdy zgadza się na to zdecydowana większość społeczności, w tym głównie najaktywniejszych użytkowników i jeżeli jest dla tego dostatecznie dobry powód. Nieaktywność nie jest już wystarczającym powodem na odebranie uprawnień. 2. Zakładam, że plakietki definiowane są przez ten skrypt, który później zaimportowany został do MediaWiki:Common.js. Jednak najlepszymi osobami znającymi odpowiedź na zadane pytanie będzie administracja pl.bleach, gdyż jest to skrypt działający i edytowany lokalnie - na danej wiki. — Sovq 19:08, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) :1. Nie, jak wyraźnie zaznaczyłem, nieaktywność nie jest już wystarczającym powodem abym odebrał komuś uprawnienia. Szczerze powiedziawszy, jestem zaniepokojony ostatnimi przepychankami o uprawnienia na Simspedii. Gdy administracja zajęta jest sporami o władzę, zwykle nie wróży to nic dobrego dla samej wiki :/ :2. Naprawiłem składnię skryptu - teraz powinien działać poprawnie. Przywróciłem też autorstwo skryptu w nagłówku. Pragnę przypomnieć, że teksty, z tym skrypty, na Wikii publikowane są na licencji CC-BY-SA, co oznacza, że autor musi być wskazany. Przypisywanie sobie autorstwa pracy innego użytkownika jest zdecydowanie niedozwolone. — Sovq 07:10, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) ::1. Przykro mi, ale nie jest moją rolą angażowanie się w odbieranie uprawnień innym użytkownikom bez wyraźnej przyczyny. Sam jestem administratorem i biurokratą na kilku wiki i nigdy nie rozważałem odebrania uprawnień innym biurokratom i administratorom tylko z powodu nieaktywności - chociażby z szacunku dla ich dotychczasowego wkładu na wiki. Oczywiście to jest jedynie mój pogląd i jeżeli nie zadowala Was taka odpowiedź, możecie spróbować poprzez Specjalna:Kontakt. ::2. Zasady licencjonowania zawartości na Wikii można znaleźć tutaj (ang.). Zasady samej licencji mona znaleźć tutaj. Ogólnie, oznaczają one, że możesz swobodnie kopiować '''teksty (pliki rządzą się odrębnymi zasadami) z innych wiki, pod warunkiem wyraźnego oznaczenia autora i/lub źródła pochodzenia tekstu. ::Pozdrawiam — Sovq 08:35, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Wejdź na czat jak możesz> Sprawa Zgoda, zrobię to o co mnie prosisz. Ale ja też mam do ciebie sprawę. Mogła byś mi usunąć post http://pl.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Zmat10/%C5%9Amieszne_zdj%C4%99cia_z_TS3, ponieważ miałam śmieszne zdjęcia, ale komputer mi ##### i cała pamięć wygasła! Zgoda? 14:47, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Miasto Widziałam Twój post o Dolinie Krzemowej. Chciałabym zrobić coś takiego, ale nie wiem, jak mogę nazwać miasto. Wejdź o 19:00 na czat to mi powiesz. Gratuluję Sandy. Zachowałaś się żenująco i dziecinnie. Życzę wam powodzenia w tłumieniu użytkowników, nie bój się, powinnaś ponieść konsekwencje. Nie grożę ci, tylko inforumję, że źle zrobiłaś i poniesiesz karę. 19:19, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Pliki Już daaaaawno zauważyliśmy, że niektórzy nowi użytkownicy nadpisują istniejące pliki. Jednak ostatnio jest tego coraz więcej. Pomożesz walczyć z takimi użytkownikami? Kkaass 20:01, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Pytanie Gdzie jest lista szablonów na stronę użytkownika? Andrzej19 (Dyskusja) 18:49, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Hej!!! Cześć! Jestem Gmat10. Kojażę Ci się z kimś? Tak, jestem siostrą ! Powiedziała mi, żebym wszystkie pytania wrzucała do Ciebie. Jak robi się wieże?